


End of an Era

by Deflateddragon



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Andy needs to open his mouth, Angst, Apocalypse, Gary is a sulking teenager and can't deal with his emotions, Right after the network leaving, Sam/Steven/Andy/Gary are still together at the end of it, like 3 lines of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deflateddragon/pseuds/Deflateddragon
Summary: To err is human; to forgive, divine, but Gary can't imagine being forgiven for the mess he's made.





	End of an Era

Gary was deathly silence as he watched his childhood home burn into nothing but ash and rubble, a blinking red light cutting through the early morning darkness. Andy assumed he was in shock as he leaned against his shoulder, but when the sun finally appeared over the hills and fields and the three began to make their move back to civilisation, Gary stayed quiet, eyes empty as he stared out the window from the back of Sam’s car as they headed off to London.

They had hoped they would be able to split up once there, go back to their old lives and try and deal with the trauma of the following night with people they cared for the most, but as they reached the outskirts of London, it became painfully apparent that everything was not alright. The street lights were all blown, no lights from the offices and apartments that littered the city. It set a terrible feeling in their stomach as they left the car outside the city to investigate, only to find out that there was no power, that the city was a dead husk of the once bright and lovely city.

People were on the streets, confused and fearful of the ‘shock’ that had turn the world off, desperately trying to figure out what had happened, dead phones in hands. The police where also on the street, trying to direct cars (at least they still worked) and people and insisting that they would get answers and to just calm down. The group moved on quickly.

Sam offered her house as refuge, and the group returned to her car and drove far away from the dead city and into the quiet streets on some small town. It was just like the city, no lights lit the streets, eerily dark despite the sun being out, unable to cut through the impossibly think smog that had appeared with the shock..

Her house was cold, and the group stumped their way through the dull shadows in an attempt to find something, anything, to help them. It took a while, but Steven eventually found a box of Christmas candles while rumbling through her cupboards, smiling triumphantly for the first time since the explosion.

They settled in her living room, surrounding by weak flickering candles as Sam and Steven tried to propose helpful suggestions, while Andy sat in an armchair, painfully aware on how quiet Gary was.

He eyed where he sat in the corner on the living room, arms crossed tightly on his chest as he stared down at the muddy boots, his expression unreadable, and Andy for the life of him couldn’t figure out what was going on in his head, not like he ever had any idea what when on in Gary King’s head, even in their youth.

Eventually, so exhausted and beaten, they called it a night despite the morning sun hanging in the sky, with Sam showing Steven her spare bedroom. She suggested to Andy to sleep on the futon in the same room as Steven when the two where in her bedroom, hunting down spare blankets and pillows, but Gary turned her down.

“I’ll rather be with Gary, make sure he’s okay after everything.”

Sam handed him an armful of pillows, some lumpy and old, with a look that was terribly close to pity “What happens with him now?”

“I don’t know” Andy spoke, honestly “I honestly have no idea.”

When Andy returned with arms full with blankets and pillows, Gary was still where he sat, still in his ash covered jacket that reeked of beer, ink staining his hands and face and looking as lifeless as the blanks they had been fighting just mere hours before.

He tried to talk to Gary, stiff and awkward, but he clearly didn’t want to talk, so Andy handed him a knitted quilt, helped him take his boots off before turning in himself, blowing out the candles and lying down on the couch with a grunt, wanting nothing more then to shower and go to bed with his wife by his side.

He waited until he heard Gary’s light snoring (good to know that hadn’t changed either) before he let himself sleep, knowing tomorrow was the beginning of something difficult, but taking some comfort knowing he wasn’t alone in all this mess.

When Andy woke up, the arm chair in the corner was empty.

Gary’s boots and Sam’s car was long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever become hyper-focused on something but find out there's very little content about it? Super duper sucks, in fact, it sucks so much that I had to write something. First time I've written something that's legible in /years/. It's a little thing I hope to write some more for The World's End, I rewatched it a few days ago and it's all I've been thinking about so I need something to get it out my system.
> 
> I wrote this while watching tv late at night and am dyslexic (mm such a good excuse) so I sincerely apologize for mistakes!
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy my first little thing! :3c~*


End file.
